This 5 year competing continuation proposal is for the fourth phase of a longitudinal study of alcohol and other substance use and mental health using a two-generational family design. The first phase of the study included a four-wave panel design of 1216 adolescents and their primary caregivers, with measurement occasions spaced at 6 month intervals. The primary focus of the first phase was to use a life-span developmental perspective to guide hypotheses about multiple and interacting risk factors that contribute to the development of problem behaviors across adolescence. The second (Wave 5) of data collection occurred about 5-years after the adolescent phase, and the third (Wave 6) phase occurred approximately 5 years after Wave 5. An expanded feature of the second and third phases of this project was the inclusion of mothers and fathers within the same multivariate developmental risk factor framework as the adolescents (who became young adults). At Waves 5 and 6, face-to-face interviewers were conducted and assessments included an extensive assessment of risk factors (e.g., family and peer relations, temperament, stressful life events, family history of psychopathology, motives for drinking), alcohol and substance use measures, and the assessment of DSM-IV psychiatric disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] The current application proposes to continue the assessment of multiple risk factors, including the assessment of some new ones (e.g., childhood maltreatment, interpersonal violence), across transitional stages of the life-span for both young adults and parents (e.g., marriage and parenthood for the young adults; retirement and health issues for the parents) in order to model processes leading to adverse outcomes (e.g., increases in alcohol consumption; onset and re-occurrence of substance and/or mental health disorders). Data analytic procedures used to study these long-term longitudinal relations among variables will include structural equation modeling, latent growth curve modeling, log-linear and latent class modeling, latent growth mixture modeling, and survival analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable]